helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Protection from Randall
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Don't know who will I meet at the scale dancing ball? Objective Attend Wine Tasting and wander about at the ball.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Ah, there is no urgent task recently, and I can finally take some rest at the small-scale dance ball tonight. Just chat with people and take a few snack before I return home~ Noble A: What? Do they really decide to duel? Lady A: Ah! Then we need hurry to have a check! Magda: ? Duel?! In this occasion?! Randall: Since you picked up my gloves, it means that you've got fully prepared. Noble B: ...Humph, you Rayorca boy, do you have to do so? Randall: In order to defend the lady's reputation, I'd like to do anything even if to sacrifice my life - Noble B: Let me teach you something! Magda: Randall?! Randall: Watch out! Noble B: What is that sword skill! Try this! Randall: Ouch! Noble A: ...The Rayorca boy has no chance to win. Lady A: It's a shame to challenge others to a duel for some woman but be defeated in the end... However, I also want to have someone who is willing to fight with others for my reputation. Noble B: Still don't admit defeat now?! Randall: Darn it... Magda: Please stop! Randall: Magda...? Magda: No matter what the cause is, now the winners and losers have been distinguished! Please stop! Noble B: Oh, the heroine has appeared. Magda: Hmm? Randall: ... ...Sorry, Magda. Magda: Don't talk now - Your clothes are torn, and you are bleeding! Randall: Ah, it hur... hurts! Noble B: ... Lady A: Look at that, you are the standard bad guy. Noble A: Though he loses the duel, he wins the beauty's heart instead. Noble B: Humph! I quit! Let's go! Magda: Hey... Out of my expectation, Randall knows nothing about swordsmanship, and even couldn't stand the sight of blood. ...You should have a clear estimation of yourself before challenge others. Randall: ...I heard it. Magda: ...Are you awake? Randall: ... In my dream, I had a big win and he even begged for mercy. Magda: ... Randall: I can't forgive them. They said bad things about you. Magda: ...You are so childish! Their bad remakrs will not affect nothing. There are always a lot of rumors in the social world. I've already got used to it~ Randall: No, I don't allow them to do that to do. Magda: Hmm? Randall: Even if you so so... I can't pretend that I didn't hear these words. That would make me feel like a despicable hypocrite. Ah... I wish I had practiced swordsmanship a lot when I was in Rayorca. Magda: Sometimes I really don't know what kind of person Randall is... Randall: ...Ah? Magda: A rake with sweet tongue, a businessman with amazing observation, an innocent and romantic Rayorca boy... Which one are you? Randall: And the admirer of Magda. Magda: ... Randall: Ouch, it hurts! Is the anesthetic effect gone? Magda: I didn't give you an anesthetic at all! There's only a few scrapes! But... but it's bleeding, oh oh oh, a lot of blood...! Why don't you faint at the sight of blood... Magda: Even if you ask me! I don't know how to answer it! Randall: ... Magda: ...He fainted again! Story Chat 2 ? Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript Category:Missing text